


Logical Spirit

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Complicated Relationships, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: The Enterprise's science officer was killed by an unusual virus that suddenly rampages the ship. Ten years later, the same virus began to spread again, and Spock's ghost won't leave McCoy's side until they find a cure.





	Logical Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Today is, by my calculated guess, my first anniversary of starting to ship Spones. So, I decided to post a fic today. And it's angsty. I don't really write angst, or in (mostly) the canon universe. But, why not!  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Right, what've we got so far," McCoy muttered, counting off on his fingers. "Passes through contact, causes inflammation on the outside of the chest, eventually blocks off both lungs. Dammit, what _else_  do we know?" 

"I got no further than you, Doctor," Spock's translucent figure admitted from across the lab. "Perhaps we should figure out what we do  _not_ know and proceed from there."

McCoy looked up at him, before throwing his hands up.

"Fine," he agreed. "What do you think we should be focusing on?"

Spock strode forward to stand on the opposite side of the table. 

"One thing we may want to investigate is how the virus stops the function of the lungs." he suggested.

As he tapped his stylus against the table, a grin spread across McCoy's face. 

"If we could keep a twenty-four-seven visual scan on the patients' lungs and compare them, we might just figure out that out," he said, grinning wildly at Spock. "Spock! You're a genius!"

He scribbled some notes onto a PADD and more on another.

"Do you mind carrying on with these tests?" he asked, sliding one of the PADDs across the table to Spock. "Ya might still find a way to completely cure this thing."

After a moment, the ghost of the Vulcan scientist effortlessly picked the PADD up.

"Certainly." Spock told McCoy.

"Great. I'll lock the door so no-one can get to you, but I'll be in sickbay if ya need me."

With a grin, McCoy walked out. Spock gazed after him, longing buried deep within his eyes.

* * *

When he'd finished setting the systems up, McCoy noticed Spock enter sickbay. Nobody around him reacted - of course they didn't, they couldn't see Spock! Secretly, McCoy took great joy and pleasure in this. He handed Chapel a PADD.

"Keep a close eye on these visuals," he instructed her. "Note  _everything_ that happens. I'll check back in an hour."

"Yes, Doctor." Chapel agreed.

McCoy walked out, Spock by his side, invisible.

"I have a conclusion that may interest you." Spock told McCoy.

McCoy nodded slightly, trying not to attract attention. It would do no-one any good if rumours that the CMO was going mad started spreading. When they got to the lab, McCoy followed Spock to the table.

"What's yer interesting conclusion, then?" he asked, standing a little too close for the ghost's liking.

Shifting a little uncomfortably, Spock brought up a diagram of his findings.

"I found this medication that absorbs liquid blocking a lung," he told McCoy. "I believe that, with some modifications, we may be able to adapt it to compensate for gases and solids as well, whatever your results come back as."

"Well, that's somethin'," McCoy replied, smiling. "What if it ain't any of those things, though? What if it's somethin' different?"

Spock looked at him with his translucent, brown eyes.

"Then I may conclude that we will be... back at square one."

McCoy huffed a dry laugh. His bright blue eyes met Spock's. His hands slowly made their way towards Spock's virtually non-existent waist.

"Can I...?" McCoy whispered, nervously trailing off.

Spock carefully materialized his hands on top of McCoy's, allowing the doctor to touch him. Letting a quiet gasp of astonishment leave his mouth, Spock blinked, wide-eyed, at McCoy. Desperately, the Vulcan attached his lips to the ones in front of him. McCoy made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and kissed back. Spock moved so that McCoy's back was against the lab table.

"You realize that this cannot work," Spock checked. "Not for long."

"I know," McCoy replied. "I just wanna love you while I can."

He pulled the scientist's ghost closer, finding new points of contact, and kissed him.

* * *

An hour after leaving, McCoy returned to sickbay, alone. Immediately, Nurse Chapel approached him, PADD in hand.

"Doctor," she greeted, passing him the PADD. "Notes and conclusions from my observations of the patients."

"Thank you, Nurse." McCoy absently thanked her, going over her notes.

Halfway through reading, he stopped. He re-read the paragraph. After putting the PADD down, he went to check the visual screens. Sure enough, each of the patients' bronchial tubes were filling with water. After less than five minutes of being there, McCoy sprinted out of sickbay and headed back to the lab, the soles of his boots pounding against the floor.

"Spock!" he breathlessly shouted as he skidded into the lab.

Spock stood from his stool in a flash.

"What is it?" he calmly demanded.

"Do you have any of that medication?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, I managed to formulate some." Spock replied, handing him some hyposprays with an orange liquid inside.

McCoy took it and sprinted back out. Spock decided to follow. When they got to sickbay, Spock suddenly understood why McCoy always made him avoid sickbay if possible. It was crowded, making it easy for someone to pass through Spock and drain his energy.

"Nurse," McCoy said, walking over to Chapel. "Who's got the worst case?"

Chapel led him to a young man whose face was entirely red from breathlessness. As gently as he could, McCoy applied a hypospray to the side of the man's neck. Whilst he watched the scan, the doctor's shoulders relaxed. He passed the rest of the hyposprays to Chapel.

"Give one of these to every person on the ship," he told her. "The formula's on my desk when you need more."

McCoy was striding towards Spock before Chapel could say anything. His arms wrapped around the Vulcan easily.

"Thank you. For everything," he whispered. "I wish we had more time, but I couldn't risk my patients' lives."

"I know. I understand." Spock told McCoy.

He tangled one of his hands with McCoy's and kissed him. It must have been an odd sight. Gently, Spock cupped McCoy's cheek.

"I love you." he told McCoy.

"I love you too." McCoy murmured, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Slowly, Spock faded away, out of existence.

 

 


End file.
